


Rise of the Unmourned

by GalacticHalfling



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, House Dagoth, Poetry, Sixth House, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticHalfling/pseuds/GalacticHalfling
Summary: A short Sixth House tribute poem/song





	Rise of the Unmourned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Morrowind and the Sixth House belong to Bethesda. This poem/song is just a little tribute.

Our hopes were crushed, our dreams were quenched

And never was our blood avenged.

A House unmade, a House unmourned,

Forever hated, always scorned.

 

We are the howling of the storm.

We are the nightmares in your mind.

Soon all your fences will be worn

Down to release our outcast kind.

 

Lord Dagoth sleeps, but soon he'll wake!

We are not dead, we did not fall!

The one true House that welcomes all

Will lead the charge for Resdayn's sake!

 

Cast off restraints of mortal skin!

All shall great Him as they must,

Some in His flesh and some as dust!

Come, join the ranks of our kin!

 

The blackest black, the whitest white!

No order makes his words be still!

He brings a star, He shines with light,

When He imparts his godly will!

 

The Dreamer is awake! Behold

The glory of his cause unfold!

Cast down by Him false gods must fall!

Only He lives, for He is all!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language - so if I made any mistakes feel free to point them out - having language mistakes in poems is even more embarassing then anywhere else.


End file.
